


strawberry cake

by owomunchkin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bakeshop, Baking, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owomunchkin/pseuds/owomunchkin
Summary: hoseok just wants to eat his strawberry cake and maybe ask the cute waiter outora wonhyuk baking fic that you never knew you needed :-)
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	strawberry cake

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3

Minhyuk is annoyed even though the clock only says that it’s 9 am. He wasn’t supposed to be the one opening the cake shop. It was supposed to be Hyungwon – his coworker and best friend. Hyungwon asked his friend to cover his shift for him because he wants to finish this one project also emphasizing that he really needs to pass on this one or else he’s going to fail. Sleep-deprived Minhyuk just nodded because he had no other choice. He’s also trying to be a good friend while making sure that Hyungwon returns the favor. 

After minutes had passed, the door hinges clinked signaling that some customer entered the shop. Minhyuk didn’t even spare a glance because he was busy cleaning the table. 

“Welcome to Bunny’s Cake,” Minhyuk said loudly, he heard some footsteps coming in front so he quickly walked back inside the cashier register.

“Good morning, What can I have for you?” Minhyuk asked as he glanced at the guy who’s still looking at the menu and Minhyuk already felt refreshed. The guy has nice skin and eyes. His ear shape looks cute and it reminds him of a rabbit. 

“One iced americano and please add a slice of strawberry cake,” said the customer while pointing at the menu. Damn, he also has a nice voice. God really has his favorites and he’s not complaining. Minhyuk nodded and the customer smiled, showing his gummy teeth and oh my god he has never seen someone as good-looking as him before. 

“Is that it?” Minhyuk smiled, glancing at the customer. The latter nodded, handling the payment to him. 

“Take out or Dine in?” asked Minhyuk, the guy checked the time on his wrist watch before answering him.

“Dine-in,” said the customer and he smiled towards the younger again. The latter almost squealed at the cuteness wanting to pinch the customer’s cheek but he held himself back. He doesn’t want to ruin his first impression, don’t he? 

After taking the order, Minhyuk is already preparing the food and drink while he steals some gazes, admiring the customer’s facial expressions. They locked eyes for a second and Minhyuk was the first one who looked away. A blush creeped out on his face as he was starting to get embarrassed. Did he just catch me looking at him? Minhyuk thinks. He just decided to ignore it and focus on preparing 

“Here’s your order sir” Minhyuk placed down the customer’s order. The latter looked at him with so much adoration and Minhyuk was getting conscious. Oh god why does he have to feel this early in the morning

“Thank you,” said the customer, he smiled again. It’s too early to die, not today, please. Minhyuk just nodded, he’s about to return to the cashier but the guy called his name. Wait how did he know his name? 

Minhyuk stopped on his tracks to look at the customer.

“How did you know my name?” Minhyuk asked  
the customer chuckles before pointing at his right chest where his nametag shows. Minhyuk almost facepalmed himself.

“I’m sorry” Minhyuk smiled “Is there anything wrong?” the younger added

“Can I ask for a favor?” the customer asked, “I’m Hoseok by the way” he smiled once again, I swear to god Minhyuk thinks

“Sure, as long as it’s not anything weird” Minhyuk chuckles, “Oh please don’t let it be weird” He whispers

“Can you teach me how to make this strawberry cake?” Hoseok pointed at the cake, “It really tastes so good,” he added.

“Well, if I’m not busy. I don’t have a lot of free time you know but okay” Minhyuk grinned, and Hoseok thanked him. 

After Hoseok left, Minhyuk cleaned the table and he saw a napkin with Hoseok’s number on it and he decided to put it in his front pocket. The rest of the day went well and he couldn’t wait to text the older. His shift ended after Hyungwon submitted his project and went straight to the cafe to change Minhyuk. 

When Hoseok arrived home, he waited for Minhyuk to text him and he’s getting impatient as time passes by. He lay down for a while while keeping his phone beside him just in case the younger texts him. 

After two hours of waiting he nearly fell asleep when his phone rang. 

Unknown:  
Hi :)

Hoseok:  
Minhyuk?

Unknown:  
Yes

Hoseok:  
Wow I thought you wouldn’t text me

Minhyuk:  
I would never ;)

A blush creeped out on Hoseok’s face and he couldn’t contain his smile. They keep on texting asking how their day was and a lot of things. The first time he saw the younger at the bakeshop the latter didn’t even notice him at all. He had to leave right away because he was running late so maybe Minhyuk didn’t see him. He went to the cafe again only to see Minhyuk’s co-worker whose name is Hyungwon at least that what he remembers. He waited at least one hour for Minhyuk but maybe it was his day off. 

Two weeks of texting passed by and they became closer than before. They agreed to meet today because he would teach Hoseok how to bake. 

After his classes, he went to the bakeshop earlier than usual to prepare the ingredients they are going to use. Hyungwon gave him a questioning look as to why he decided to go to the bakeshop even on his day off. Minhyuk just shrugged and grinned to himself. 

Minutes later, Hoseok finally arrived at the bakeshop but instead of ordering he went to the kitchen nodding his head towards Hyungwon’s direction and he nodded back. The latter just shakes his head at the awkward moment before he goes back to work.

“Uhm Hello” Hoseok mumbled, he’s standing on the doorway while he waited for Minhyuk to notice him. When the younger finally did, Hoseok showed his gummy smile before he walked towards him. 

“You really came” Minhyuk chuckles, he reached for the cute bunny apron and he gave it to Hoseok. It suits him, he really looks like a bunny, Minhyuk thinks. While the older is fixing his apron, Minhyuk started cutting the strawberries into small pieces carefully showing it to the older. 

“Do you know how to make an icing?” Minhyuk said, busying himself with mixing different ingredients. He placed the crushed strawberries in the bowl to make the fondant icing more tasty. 

“Kinda” said Hoseok while scratching his nape. “I only know the basics,” He added. 

“That's okay” Minhyuk nodded, he gave the materials to Hoseok as he announced the step by step process on how to make the icing. 

Hoseok finishes the last step by pouring some vanilla extract before he stirred the bowl. He placed the icing on the piping bag and squeezed it until the very end. 

Minhyuk turns around to see if Hoseok’s already finished but he jolts when the elder suddenly boops his nose with the remaining icing on his fingers. 

“Yah!” Minhyuk exclaimed, Hoseok laughed after he saw the younger with the icing on his nose. Minhyuk glared at the older while slowly grabbing the other piping bag full of icing. Hoseok was about to wipe the icing on Minhyuk’s nose when the latter suddenly squeezed the bag on Hoseok’s face. They both laugh as they make a mess of each other. 

They only stopped when Hyungwon cleared his throat signaling that he’s going to enter the kitchen. Minhyuk glanced at the elder, flashing his wide smile that took Hoseok by surprise. He couldn’t take his eyes away from him. Minhyuk’s smile makes him fuzzy inside and he couldn’t help but to reach out and boop his nose again. 

“Hey! what was that for?” Minhyuk huffs, wiping the excess icing on his nose before attempting to take a revenge on him. 

Hyungwon observed the two for a while, he cleared his throat again before speaking “You should just ask him out you know” both of them were left dumbfounded. 

Minhyuk glanced at Hoseok with a questioning look on his face. He was about to speak when the elder stopped him. 

“Uhm…” Hoseok hummed. He’s nervous, he doesn’t want to ruin his new friendship with the younger but he really wants to ask him out. 

When he went to the shop for the first time, he immediately thought that Minhyuk was so adorable and cute. He’s always looking forward to seeing him even from afar. He loves all the reactions that were coming from the younger. When he bickers with Hyungwon, or when there’s a rude customer. He really wants to know him more. 

“Can I properly ask you on a date?” Hoseok nervously said. He bit his lip while waiting for Minhyuk to respond. He’s not that confident but at least he tried. 

Minhyuk chuckles and when the older looked at him he grinned so hard. He took a step towards Hoseok before kissing his cheeks

“Took so long for you to ask” then they both smiled.


End file.
